Category talk:Mirror universe
Category:Mirror universe Any person, place, thing, or term from the mirror universe. Complications to be discussed are categorizing regular universe topics like Terok Nor and Vulcans as mirror universe also, as opposed to the straightforward disambiguated (James T. Kirk is accompanied by James T. Kirk (mirror), but there isn't a Vulcan (mirror) article).. -- Captain Mike K. Bartel 18:07, 6 Jan 2005 (CET) :Support. Terok Nor has a mirror article, but your point is correct. As a rule of thumb, this category should be restricted to articles that do indeed talk about the mirror universe counterpart, whether it is a separate "... (mirror)" article or just a section in the "original" article. -- Cid Highwind 18:57, 2005 Jan 6 (CET) :Support -- Balok 04:26, 7 Jan 2005 (CET) :Support -- THOR 06:42, 7 Jan 2005 (CET) Special sort key for "namegiving" article"? I used a special sort key for the article "Mirror universe". With a leading space it appears before all other articles ( Mirror universe). Should we use this for each article that is part of a category of the samen name? I think it makes sense... -- Cid Highwind 19:29, 2005 Jan 11 (CET) Episodes? Could episodes involving/related to the mirror universe be included in this category? -Etoile 23:33, 3 May 2005 (UTC) :I think those should not be included - we would be mixing in-universe and meta information in that case. However, a list of mirror universe episodes would be a great idea and could be included in the text of this page. -- Cid Highwind 09:40, 4 May 2005 (UTC) ::Done, Someone may want to double check it though, as I have not had much experiance in making a compleatly new page. I do however, not care about credit so much per se, but will *sign* it when i learn to. Please let me know if there are any problems with the page. -- User:Terran Officer september 19, 2005. 4:13 am (It's -5:00 or -4:00 GMT, not exactly sure yet0 System Name Addition I am new here, and do not want to mess anything up. I think that Tau Ceti should be on the catagory list for the mirror universe as it was mentioned and although not seen on screen was seemingly critical at the time. (Episode: In a Mirror, Darkly) Sorry if anything is messed up. -- User: Terran Officer September 19, 2005. 3:22 am GMT -05:00 Cross-Categorizing Are we supposed to categorize people and places from the Mirror universe in other categories? Some humans from the Mirror universe are categorized in the Human category, but quite a few aren't. That could just be an oversight, but it doesn't seemed to be clarified anywhere.--Tim Thomason 21:41, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) Rollback No, "Star Trek" is not the right category here. It's for production POV articles while this one clearly lists "in-universe" articles. -- Cid Highwind 01:31, 20 August 2006 (UTC) Moved from "Category talk:Terrans" We should stop categorizing articles into this category to avoid confusion from other users, this category has not been suggested or discussed. -- Captain M.K.B. 08:10, 27 August 2006 (UTC) Moved from Vfd :''Note: The discussion below was orignally placed on the vfd but needs to be discussed here. Note that the voting process is not yet finished, so users may still vote in support or opposition of this category. --From Andoria with Love 20:21, 29 August 2006 (UTC)'' ---- Despite the "newcategory" template this was sporting, this category was, as far as I can tell, never discussed by the community, and thus did not have community consesus. There also is nothing in the category. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:50, 27 August 2006 (UTC) *'Delete.' - AJ Halliwell 00:13, 29 August 2006 (UTC) *I personally don't think this category is needed. Humans are Terrans, even in the primary universe, and we already have Category:Humans. Delete. --From Andoria with Love 04:52, 29 August 2006 (UTC) *'Keep'. The Terrans of the mirror universe are notable and distince enough to have their own category. -- Krevaner 12:26, 29 August 2006 (UTC) *'Comment'. If this is an unagreed category, we shouldn't need to discuss this on VFD - that would just be a way to circumvent category suggestion by simply creating one and voting to keep it later. ;) However, we already have Category:Mirror universe for everything from the MU - I'm not sure if we need another category just for people from there... -- Cid Highwind 15:02, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :*'Comment': You're right, of course, so I've moved this discussion to the category's talk page. --From Andoria with Love 20:21, 29 August 2006 (UTC) ::* But moving it there made no sense, since we are not keeping the category (not until it is nominated and agreed upon. So I moved it here. --Alan del Beccio 05:19, 14 September 2006 (UTC)